More Than Grains of Sand
by Crazed and Fluffy
Summary: Sesshomaru is in total charge of Inuyasha for one whole day. What will conspire?


_**More Then the Grains of Sand**_

_**By CrazedandFluffy**_

_**Summery: Sesshomaru has a day where he is in total charge of his yonger brother. What will conspire?**_

**_Disclaimers: _**I do not own any of the characters names I only own the story line itself.

_**Chapter one: To dress a prince**_

Sesshomaru awoke to the familiar thumping of his bed. The motion was so common to him that it helped law him back to sleep. Just as he was about to go into another dream, a shrill of a voice came echoing in his sensitive puppy ears.

"Nissan Nissan wake up Nissan. The sun is up so you should be too. NISSAN!" said Inuyasha as he jumped on Sesshomaru's bed

"Young pup why do you insist to wake up at dons first light?"

"Because Nissan the sun is up." he said his eyes reflecting in the dim light. Sesshomaru just slapped his claw to his forehead.

"Why do I even bother with you?"

"Your funny Nissan." as Inuyasha continued to jump on the bed some more.

Sesshomaru started to close his eyes again trying to go back to sleep. When all the sudden the room filled with bright morning light. Inuyasha had opened the grand curtains as far open as the bars would allow.

"Come on Nissan mom is calling us."

"Well why don't you go see what she wants"

"Ok Nissan!" with that the young pup ran off.

Sesshomaru closed is eyes again trying again to get a last bit of sleep, when he hear lady Izayoi's voice telling him that its time to get up. Sesshomaru thought '_never mind the hour I was already up….'_ before he could finish his thought he heard the lady's voice again.

"Sesshomaru it is time to get up. I wont you and your brother dressed and down here in fifteen minutes. One more thing Sesshomaru help your BROTHER. He is your brother after all and doesn't know how to dress himself yet. I don't wont to see him in that same red kimono."

Sesshomaru thought '_So I am not only to dress Inuyasha but to dress him out of his favorite clothes too……… give me strength. Ok let the torture begin'_ he called for Inuyasha. Nothing he called again. Still nothing. Finally he thought it would be easier to dress Inuyasha first then himself. That way afterwards he might have some time to himself. Sesshomaru made his way down to hall to Inuyasha's bed room. There he found the little hanyo sitting on the floor collaring it with some chalk. Sesshomaru grinned at his little brother.

"Nissan look I make pictures on the floor."

"I see. Be sure to show mom and dad later ok."

"Ok Nissan."

"Inuyasha it is time to get dressed. What would you like to were?"

"Nissan your funny. Look I m all ready dressed." said Inuyasha standing up with his arms open.

He had his favorite red kimono on that his dad gave him. It was made from the fire rat and could withstand a lot of head and fire itself, but the young pup wore it every day and now even got white chalk on it. Sesshomaru looked through his little brothers dresser. Apparently with him wearing the red kimono all the time his parents never noticed Inuyasha was growing out of his puppy cloths.

"Inuyasha nothing in here fits you does it." Inuyasha just shook his head. Sesshomaru thought for a second. What was he going to do, he had to get Inuyasha out of his red kimono but at the same time that was all he had. He'd ask dad. Sesshomaru walked out of Inuyasha's room, down the hall and to his dads bed room. Tashio being the king, nobody ever said to Not wake him so Sesshomaru walk in and started to wake his father.

"dad. Hey dad it's time to wake up" Tashio mumbled something incoherent.

"dad come on it's time to wake up" Tashio wasn't waking up for him. Sesshomaru then realized that he should get the master of all waking up…Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA! COME IN HERE AND HELP ME WAKE DAD UP" he looked up at his dad. Though Tashio was still sleeping he no longer was snoring.

Inuyasha came running in to the kings bedroom. Looked at his brother and started laughing. There was Sesshomaru hanging off of the bed post by his tail.

"Nissan how did you get like that?"

"I was trying to wake dad up and I slipped, if my tail wouldn't have cought me I would have hit the floor."

"Aww poor Nissan. Jump down and I'll catch you" Sesshomaru looked at his little brother. Though the pup was annoying he was still sweet and caring. Sesshomaru also saw that Inuyasha was serious about catching him. So Sesshomaru jumped. Inuyasha who was fully prepared to catch his older brother suddenly realized how much bigger Sesshomaru was and moved at the last moment before getting crashed to the floor. Sesshomaru looked at his little brother again and said

"You are not caring." confused Inuyasha asked

"So Nissan what did you need?"

"I need you to wake up dad."

"Ok Nissan!" he sounded more than thrilled to wake up someone new. Sesshomaru then realized something and ran out of the master bedroom to his own room.

Meanwhile Inuyasha started to jump on his dads bed. When that wasn't waking the old youkia, Inuyasha open the curtains to the main window. Still Tashio slept on. Wile opening the curtains he noticed the window wasn't nailed shut like in his room. He opened to window and looked down. The room was vary high up. Inuyasha got dizzy looking out of it from the fifth floor. He stepped back from the window and continued to wake up his dad.

He started to shake and call his fathers name, still Tashio didn't wake up. He herd voiced out side the window.

"Naraku you killed it."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did look its not waking up."

"Did you shake it?"

"Yes"

"Did you talk to it and it still didn't move"

"Uh-huh."

"Is it breathing?"

"No"

"Than yep, its dead."

Inuyasha listening to the conversation suddenly got frightened. He ran to his dad to see if he was still breathing. Inuyasha could only remember one way to tell if someone was breathing, Sesshomaru had thought him this when he was younger. Inuyasha squeezed shut the nostrils of the king. He got his answer when Tashio sat strait up in the bed, eyes blood shot from suddenly waking up. Inuyasha ran out of the kings bedroom as fast as he could to his brothers room. When he got there he was yet again confused. Sesshomaru had all his clothes out the drawers and all about the room.

"Nissan what are you doing?"

"Looking for some of my old baby cloths. Why are you out of breath."

"Well Nissan dad aint dead."

"Well that's good to know" said Sesshomaru a little confused.

"Inuyasha, try this on!" he threw some articles of clothing toward Inuyasha. His little brother saw that he was a tad bit excited and decided to comply.

"Big brother…can I put on my red kimono afterwards…I can right?" he was a little nervous since his brother didn't answer right away.

"Sure you can put it back on…after you wear what I'm about to give you." he said sternly.

Inuyasha then tried on a yellow under tunic, with sky blue pants, and a over tunic that sky blue was well and had that strange Chinese design on it.

"Alright…big brother…how do I…_look_?" he asked a little worried since he never had on formal clothes before. Sesshomaru's eyes bulged;

"Like **me**!" he said with shock. They then heard Lady Izayoi's voice echoing from downstairs.

"**5**...**4**...**3**...**2**...**1**! **NOW**!"

"Mom guess what! I look like NISSAN! I look like Nissan!" he continued to yell that all the way down the hall.

Sesshomaru stood there dumbstruck at the fact that his little brother was so very happy to have looked just like him. He sighed. If it took that much to get him dressed…what would he go through in order to get him to sit down and actually eat? Thinking all these things he then remember something that perked him up just a tiny bit….his best friend Naraku was coming to visit!

A/N: This is my first story! I am in fact the older sister of Crazed14yearold. Light flames are welcomed but reviews are wanted more! Lol Please R&R!


End file.
